Two Faces, One Duck
by Cybra
Summary: What if you weren't sure you are who you say you are? *PG for brief mentioning of attempted rape.*


Two Faces, One Duck

By Cybra

**A/N:  I know, I know.  It's a little strange.  Trust me.  _I don't even know what I was thinking when this came to me.  It seemed like a good idea to me, so I decided to just do it.  Besides, I like Tanya.  She's my favorite character from The Mighty Ducks, and I wish I saw more stuff about her!_**

**Disclaimer:  The Mighty Ducks belong to Disney.  I don't dare claim them as my own because I am afraid Mickey will sue me, and he has more money than I do.**

I think my name is Tanya Vanderflock.

Please note the first two words: "I think".

I'm not really sure if I _am her._

Of course, the ones who found me and took me to the hospital where I woke up didn't know either.

The doctors all told me that I looked like her, but since I didn't have any identification on me and the Vanderflocks were all missing, nobody could be positive.

Tanya Vanderflock was – or maybe _is if I really __am her – a highly intelligent young duck with one of the best educations you could find on Puckworld.  She also looked exactly like me.  If I'm not her, then I could easily have passed for her twin._

I didn't argue with the doctors when they gave me her (or is it my?) name.  After all, I had an extensive education I didn't remember getting, and it _was simply a name.  If the real Tanya Vanderflock showed up, then I could always just apologize and continue trying to figure out who I really am._

…You're wondering where the stutter is, aren't you?

The stutter's an act.  As is the nasally voice.

You see, when my rescuers found me, some Saurian had knocked me unconscious for…certain reasons.  I don't want to go into it.  I only remember bits and pieces of that night, but I remember that lizard coming way too close for comfort.

When the doctors told me what had happened, I got scared.  Really scared.

Some people would've defined me as "pretty" before with my hair down and wearing contact lenses.

Maybe that's why that…_thing…wanted me._

I changed my looks, the way I sounded, everything.  I didn't want to make myself a target all over again.  The hairstyle isn't really supposed to attract any romantic attention, my glasses hide my eyes, and my clothing is _supposed to be unflattering.  (I picked it out since it makes me look fatter than I really am.)  The nasal voice and stutter are to turn off any romantic interest in me._

Once I had changed myself so that I didn't really resemble the duck I had been before, I joined up with the Resistance.  The rest is history.

I sit on the edge of my bed, staring into the mirror at the duck in front of me.  I have my nightgown on (something I don't _dare let the others see) and my hair down.  It's not very long but it __does go past my shoulders._

I'm actually having to squint to see my reflection.  Without my glasses, I'm extremely nearsighted.  I can barely see two feet in front of me.

My stomach growls.  I forgot to eat dinner again and it's late.

Sighing, I stand up and walk closer to my dresser.  I reach for my glasses, then pause, still staring at the shadow of my unknown past in the mirror.

Slowly, I open the drawer and pull out the container holding my contact lenses.  I unscrew the tops on the container and pop the lenses into my eyes.

There.  Much better.

I stare at myself once more, my purplish-blue eyes looking different from when they were hidden behind the glasses.

I see a slim young lady duck with long blonde hair looking sadly back at me.  She seems a bit younger than I am, like she isn't really certain what to do with herself.

I glance at my dresser to see a picture of myself with the others.

The slightly overweight female duck with glasses – my other face – smiles into the camera, but she seems a little…lost.  She's a little uncertain.

I glance back and forth between the picture and the mirror.  For two seemingly different masks, they share the same basic parts of the duck behind the masks.

My stomach growls again, reminding me that if I don't eat something, it'll be complaining all night.

I glance at the clock.  It's about midnight.  I don't even have to take out the contact lenses or anything.  Nobody's going to see me.

I slip quietly out my door and towards the kitchen.  Nobody's awake.  _Perfect._

I reach the kitchen and quickly make myself a sandwich.

I only get one bite when I hear, "Who're you?"

I whirl to see Duke standing there.  He's rubbing his good eye sleepily.  He doesn't recognize me.

I do the only thing I can think of to do: I drop my sandwich and _run._

"Hey!" he shouts after me, trying to grab hold of me.

My heart's pounding in my skull.  I think, _'Leave me alone!'_

"Stop!" he shouts again.

Nosedive pokes his head out of his room, yawning loudly.  "What's all the hub bub, Duke?"

I race by him.  I'm probably only a whirl of blonde hair and peach feathers to him.

I hear him shout from behind me, "Who was _that?!"_

I open my door and quickly close it behind me.  I pant as I lock it, trying to regain my composure.

Drake, I'm so scared!

"Who was that, Duke?" I hear Nosedive ask.

"I dunno.  But what I wanna know is how'd she get into our base?"

The others are waking up, I can hear them.  My heart continues to pound.

I can't face them right now.  I can't.

I have to switch masks again.

I need to hide pretty Tanya, the highly-educated amnesia-stricken citizen of Puckworld.

I need to go back to nasally Tanya, the brains of the Mighty Ducks.

But first, I need to calm my nerves.


End file.
